Heretofore, a technique of sandwiching a liquid crystal panel together with a transparent resin between two glass substrates, to form a light-control window of laminated glass structure, has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1). By employing this technique, it is possible to provide light-control function only to a part of the glass substrate by embedding a small-sized liquid crystal panel between two glass substrates.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-131335